


Awakening of Ties

by PrinceKeinerofRunevale



Category: Children of Mana, Devil May Cry, 新約聖剣伝説 | Shinyaku Seiken Densetsu | Sword of Mana (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale
Summary: Dante finds himself in a sticky situation. Trish and Lucia have both gone missing after discovering a storybook called "World of the Goddess". A curious Dante decides to open the book and wouldn't you guess it? He gets sucked in literally. Now Dante must rewrite the story to his favor and potentially wield the sword of Mana.
Kudos: 3





	Awakening of Ties

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea hit me because I loved the Mana series as a kid. I also love Devil may cry and wanted to see what it's like to cross these two universes. Hope you guys enjoy.

A period of peace had come since the slaying of Arius and Argosax. Dante sat in his office, lights flickering occasionally and the annoying buzz of flies humming in the air around his desk. At the opposite end of the room a blond stood gliding lipstick expertly over full, thick lips with a pursing to finish the application. "You just gonna stand there and admire your reflection all day or are you going to actually do something like I dunno order a pizza?" Dante smirked. "I'm going out tonight." Trish replied. "Oh? Who's the lucky guy?"  
"It's a secret. Why? Jealous?"  
"Nah, just didn't figure you to be the dating type."  
"It's actually an auction. There's a rare antiquity of a book that I want there."  
"And just how do you expect to pay for it? Business hasn't exactly been booming lately in case you haven't noticed. I can barely keep the lights on right now."  
"I'm going to steal it."  
"Trish...no book is worth your pretty face being locked up."  
"This one is. Lucia told me about it."  
"Since when are you two on speaking terms?"  
"Since I helped her out back in vie der marli with a new breed of demon problem."  
"And you didn't bother to tell me?"  
"You were busy."  
"You did it for free didn't you?"  
"Information is just as valuable as money Dante."

With a sigh Dante dismissed the argument. "Fine, you better bring it back here when you get it. Now I'm curious about it." Trish nodded and left. 

Forty minutes later....  
The auctioneer's voice rang through the room of buyers for a vase claimed to be from the 1700s and Trish snuck behind the curtain to find the book. "There's so much junk here." She said to herself as she perused the other artifacts until finally finding it. "World of the Goddess a canticle of legends and myths. Lucia do you have my escape plan ready?"

"Oui. I will give the diversion now." The redhead said and threw a knife through the vase shattering it. The buyer fumed "What the hell was that?" The auctioneer looked around and saw the knife sticking out of the wall. "Everyone evacuate!" He shouted the room panicked and everyone went to the nearest exit. The dynamic duo faded into the crowd with the book in tow. 

"I can't believe how easy that was."  
"I know, let's look in the book. It's said to have a hidden power."  
Trish opened the book and thumbed through the beautifully illustrated pages. "Wait...this is a childrens' book. Lucia are you sure about this?"  
"Yes, Matier told me to seek this book for answers."  
"Answers to what?"  
The book began to glow. Then suddenly the girls were sucked in. 

Trish blinked and found that she was no longer in the city but laying in grass, the sweet scent of dew and hydrangeas hit her nostrils. She rose up and looked around. "Where am I?"  
She seemed to be alone. "Lucia?" She called.  
No answer.


End file.
